celery_night_feverfandomcom-20200216-history
Celery Night Fever
Celery Night Fever is a 2019 American musical drama film. Cast at Wikipedia *Bill Hader as Lanny Wilson; the dueteragonist and a cucumber with one tooth. He is Laura's grandpa. He is similar to Po the Panda. Both are silly and crazy. Both help their children (Po to Shifu, Lanny to Laura) save their homes (Po to china, Lanny to Celery Park). *Russell Brand as Dennis, one of the two tetartagonists. He is similar to Stitch. They both leave their best friends (Stitch to Lilo, Dennis to Lanny). But they reunite. *Tom Hanks as Big Daddy Al, the tritagonist. He is similar to Arlo. Both are kind and wise. *Ned Beatty as Bruce-O-Huggin' Onion, the main antagonist (he reforms at the end). He is an onion and a hugger. He is fired of being a tuba player of the Groovy Brothers but joins them again. He is similar to Jafar. Both are bad. They plan to destroy the place. *Miranda Cosgrove as Laura Carrot-Wilson, the main protagonist. She is similar to Dorothy Gale. Both are good. They make it to the location and find friends (Dennis, Big Daddy Al and Stix to Laura, the Scarecrow, Tin Thing, Cowardly Lion to Dorothy Gale) *Drake Bell as Junior, a supporting character. He is similar to Hercules. Both miss their friends (Laura to Junior, Hercucles to Megera). But forgive them after a villain's defeat. *Josh Gad as Stix, one of the two tetartagonists. He is similar to Mushu. Both are silly and comic relief *Anna Faris as The Teacher (Credited "Miss Annie" at the end credits), a supporting character. before "Directed by - Jon Favreau" Screen Shot 2015-12-28 at 3.35.55 PM copy.png|Laura Screen Shot 2015-12-28 at 3.39.07 PM copy.png|Lanny Screen Shot 2015-12-28 at 3.34.05 PM copy.png|Alister / "Big Daddy Al" Screen Shot 2015-12-28 at 3.34.28 PM copy.png|Stix Screen Shot 2015-12-28 at 3.40.26 PM copy.png|Bruce Screen Shot 2015-12-28 at 3.34.59 PM copy.png|Dennis Screen Shot 2015-12-28 at 3.36.54 PM copy.png|Junior in IMDb and the end credits *Ned Beatty as Bruce *Drake Bell as Junior *Russell Brand as Dennis *Miranda Cosgrove as Laura Carrot-Wilson *Anna Faris as Miss Annie *Josh Gad as Stix *Bill Hader as Lanny Wilson *Tom Hanks as Big Daddy Al Songs *Together - The opening song preformer by the Groovy Brothers in a flashback. *Checkmarks - Sung by Junior and Laura *Naughty - Sung by Laura to Junior when she forgot the camera *The Groovy Brothers - Sung by Laura (in the first verse), Lanny (in the second verse) and both Laura and Lanny (in the third verse) *Feel the Beat - Sung by Stix in his first appearence *I'm with You - Sung by Laura, Lanny, Stix and Alister while looking for Dennis *How it Use to Be - Sung by Lanny and Dennis *Tear It Down - Sung by Bruce and his minions *Together (Finale) Pt. 1 - Sung by Laura, Lanny, Dennis, Stix and Alister *Together (Finale) Pt. 2 - The closing song sung by Laura, Lanny, Dennis, Stix, Alister, Bruce and Junior *Together (end credits version) - The theme song sung by Elton John, Peabo Bryson, Jon Secada and Vanessa Williams. Elton John plays guitar, Peabo Bryson plays keyboards, Jon Secada plays Bass, Vanessa Williams plays drums and Elton John, Peabo Bryson, Jon Secada and Vanessa Williams sing together.